A Snowy Day
by Supersaiyan2479
Summary: One day in the snow can't be that bad, unless an accidental move gets both 8 year old Goten and 9 year old Trunks in an awkward position...One-shot! Yaoi!


**Another Trunks and Goten one-shot! 2 stories in one day! New record! Enjoy! ^-^**

**I dont own Dragon Ball/Z/GT-Yaoi! Don't like, then don't read this**

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Snowy Day<strong>_

"Ha ha! Got you!" Trunks mocked as he threw a snowball at him, hitting him in the face.

Goten growled and rolled up a big one. He stood over his fort and laughed evilly.

"Take this Trunks!" Then he powered energy to it and tossed it towards him.

Trunks panicked and quickly ducked behind his fort. He gathered a few snowballs and powered energy in them, like what Goten did. _Get ready for this Goten..._

"Ha!" He stood and was then pelted with a huge one Goten had been saving for that very moment.

Goten began laughing and held his gut as his explosion of laughter angered Trunks. Trunks sat up and shook the snow off of himself. He growled at how he fell for the simple trick, one that he used to use on Goten.

"How dare he steal my move! And he reuined my batch of snowballs!"

"Oh Trunks! Come up, stop hiding! I got a gift for you..." Goten shouted, softly giggling to himself.

_Hardy har har, Goten. Well, you aren't the only one..._

"Trunks come on..."

_Ya ya! Goten just wait for this..._ Trunks thougt as he gathered the rest of his snowballs and quickly used his ki to create a hole and buried into it.

"Trunks! Come out!" Goten hopped onto his fort to see Trunks if he was still behind it,"Seriously Trunks..."

Goten stopped mid-sentence as he could only see a hole.

"Uh oh..." Goten managed to say before the sound of footsteps could be heard behind himself. _Man..._

"Ha ha Goten! Take this!" Trunks ran forward and jumped, willing to hit Goten's back and then throw his little snowy weapons at him; becoming the winner. But instead, Goten turned around just as Trunks was going in for the kill and both connected lips. Trunks instantly dropped his snowballs and fell on top of Goten. Both still stayed kissing, but they looked at each other with wide eyes.

Then both demi-Saiyans shut their eyes and enjoyed the warm sensation they caused into each other's bodies. Trunks moved his hands over to Goten's waist as Goten held his neck and pushed down farther. Goten, somehow getting guidance from how Trunks was doing things, moaned when Trunks suddenly slipped his tongue into his mouth. The feeling was unbareable. Neither couldn't pull away. It was like they were stuck to each other. But to them, at the moment, it wouldn't be such a bad idea.

Butterflies fluttered around both their stomachs and up to their chest, causing their heart to race twice as fast. Their tails swished around in excitement of this new feeling. And soon, air became an issue and Trunks pulled away first. Goten struggled to breath as their body heat began to burn him. Trunks had a hard to breathing too and rested his head on Goten's chest.

Trunks' face was flushed, as of Goten's. His mind was confused in every way possible. He had just kissed his best friend. The one person he least expected he would kiss. To use his _first_ kiss on. His mind was screaming that their friendship was over for good, but his heart was screaming that it was mean't to be. Trunks just didn't know what to believe anymore. He just knew that he wanted to get away from Goten.

"Trunks? What just happened?" Goten asked.

Trunks turned his head so that his nose was an inch from his and his chin rested on his chest,"We...just...kissed..."

Goten blushed brightly at the words that passed hrough his mind. He never dreamed of kissing his best friend, he didn't even imagine that his first kiss would be with Trunks either. All he knew is that, he loved his touch, his taste, and his body on his. He felt protected under his hold, and it warmed him up from the coldness that surrounded them.

Goten stared into Trunks' blue orbs as Trunks stared into his.

"Do you, hate me...Goten...?" Trunks asked all hurted.

Goten was concerned now that Trunks may think that their friendship is ruined. He just shook his head and gave a light smile.

Trunks sighed mentally and rolled off of Goten and onto the cold snow. He winced at the icyness that touch his skin. Goten giggled a little and gave a small smile towards Trunks.

"So, Trunks...did you, like it...?" Goten asked, his earlier blush returning.

Trunks turned to him and dropped his head," Ya, I guess I did..." _Why would I want to get away from him! I really did like it..._

Goten smiled and shivered a bit as a cool breeze hit him. Trunks smiled and took off his jacket.

"Here,"He held out hs jacket and Goten gladly accepted it,"Don't worry, I'l be fi...ne..."

Trunks covered his arms as he lied about not being cold. Goten scooted next to Trunks and placed the jacket around both of them. Goten leaned his head on Trunks' shoulder and hugged his arm. Trunks gave a light peck on his cheek and move his lips over to his ear.

"I love you, my Chibi. You are mine, and mine alone..." Trunks whispered sweetly, before resting his head on his.

"I love you too. And I am only yours, nobody elses..." Goten whispered back.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it. Another one-shot coming tomorrow! ^-^<strong>

**REVIEW PLEASE! =)**


End file.
